The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor test device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor test device for testing a high-speed semiconductor memory device using a low-speed tester.
Many contemporary semiconductor memory devices are designed to operate at high speed. In particular, many of the clock signals used in such semiconductor memory devices are high-speed signals. Accordingly, in order to test high-speed semiconductor memory devices, semiconductor test devices capable of generating high-speed clock signals must be used. Unfortunately, high-speed semiconductor test devices are very expensive. Accordingly, there is a growing and unmet demand for test methods compatible with high-speed semiconductor memory devices, but which use an inexpensive low-speed tester.